Rube's Song for a Winters Night
by Gabigail
Summary: As Rube finalises arrangements for a trip, Death tosses a curve ball his way and his time for reflection becomes serious business.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Rube/Roxy, George, Mason, and Daisy

Genre: Fluffy/Romance/General

Abstract: As Rube finalises arrangements for a trip, Death tosses a curve ball his way and his time for reflection becomes serious business.

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only. In addition, Song for a Winters Night is originally written and preformed by Gordon Lightfoot, but you my be more acquainted with Sarah McLachlan's version. The same philosophy as the above applies in this instance as well. Please R&R

Rube's Song for a Winters Night

Every year, just after the first snowfall, I plan a trip to a secluded, picturesque cabin in the woods. Far away from everything and everyone for just a moment's peace and a chance to reflect. I am quick in making all the needed arrangements that will untangle me from my usual reaper duties for a solid week. Roxy will distribute the Post-its as she has done so many times before. She always makes sure that things run smoothly while I'm away, but I had thought perhaps this year George could handle it, which would free her to accompany me. Yet at the same time, I cannot help the feeling that the others, i.e. Daisy and Mason may not appreciate that very much, so I leave the distribution of Post-its in Roxy's capable hands. I cannot help, but selfishly think that merely thinking of her brings her to the restaurant.

"Morning Rube." Smiling, Roxy slides into the vacant seat across from me.

"Good morning." I reply lowering my newspaper. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What's up?" I ask as I fold my newspaper and tuck it between the booths divider and myself.

"Do I?" she gives me a fairly good attempt at an innocent expression.

"Yes, you do." I reply as George enters the restaurant with Mason trailing behind like a puppy, the two of them are so darn cute. Roxy follows my gaze and winks knowingly.

"Morning guys." George says sitting beside me, Mason beside her, just as Daisy brings up the rear.

"Morning all." Daisy announces in her Southern accent, which seems a bit thick this morning, must be practicing for an audition or something I think to myself.

"Morning." Roxy and I manage to say in unison, we must be spending too much time together. Kiffany, noticing that we're all present and accounted for, makes her way to our table.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" she asks, pulling a small pad and pen from her apron pocket, she readies herself for our chorus of orders.

"I'll have French toast with orange juice and a coffee." George begins. Mason smiles.

"I'm in the mood for combo number four with hash browns and orange juice." Kiffany nods.

"Fruit salad with small curd cottage cheese and coffee please." Daisy says with a sweet smile.

"Just coffee for me thanks." Roxy adds.

"The French toast sounds good. Um, but could I get that with bacon please? And tea." I say as she collects the menus that we've piled at the head of the table.

"Okay gang, I'm going to say this once, and only once." I begin. I know that George has just rolled her eyes, as she usually reacts to my serious side in that manner. "Roxy is going to take over for me for a week."

"Where are you going?" George asks turning to look at me.

"I'm due for a little time away." I say with a smile, but give Roxy an 'I'm sorry' glance, mixed with a longing 'wish you could come too', look. She nods in understanding. "Now, when I return, I don't want to hear that any of you were out of line." I say sternly, but can see the smiles from my reapers, probably happy to be without me for a little while as well.

"But where are you going?" George presses.

"Just away."

"Just away? Come on Rube."

"I've booked a cabin in the woods." I reply, trying to be as vague as humanly possible. She nods her response as Kiffany returns with our breakfasts, where the exchange is pretty much 'here you go' and thank you's' all around. Conversation after breakfast is brought is down to the bear minimal, pass me this or that and whatnot.

Finishing breakfast, I get out my planner and begin to un-stick the assignments.

"Daisy, these are yours. Do you have an audition or something today?"

"I do, but I'm sure I can manage my duty." She says as she goes through her share. I smile as I catch Mason's smirk.

"Mason." I reach across George to hand him his.

"What is this?" he asks floored by the number of yellow sheets.

"Why Mason, dost thou protest too much?" I return his glare with one of my own. George cannot help the laugh that erupts no doubt form her stomach.

"I'm sorry, the two or you are always so entertaining." She continues her snickering. I wonder how she's going to react to her own appointments.

"Peanut, these are yours." Her eyes nearly bug out of her head in disbelief.

"It's the fist snowfall, are you serious? All of these people have an appointment?"

"Afraid so." I reply simply. It is what it is.

"No way! That's royally messed up." She says with a low whistle. I wasn't expecting her reaction to be so calm. I somehow thought she would be worse than Daisy in the complaints department.

"Way." I say before un-sticking Roxy's. "Lastly, these are yours. And you and I have to have a word about next week." I add, hinting to the others to finish their breakfasts and get moving, which they quickly pick up on.

Left alone with Roxy I smile brightly before sharing my little idea with her.

"I don't know Rube, I mean this is George that we're talking about. It isn't that she can't handle it, it's the other two I'd be worried about." She replies leaning in towards me. I know she's right, but it had been worth a shot. I sit back and raise my hands in defeat.

"Fair enough. I thought that the reason behind my suggestion would change your mind."

"Perhaps you could give the kiddies their Post-its before you go." She tilts her head and I find myself seriously considering her suggestion.

"I like the way you think. I just thought that I should give George the chance to step up, you know? I know she's capable of it."

"Mason would undermine her and you know it." She says rolling her eyes. "Daisy might back her though."

"Perhaps I'll keep the plans as they are, and give her a trial run another time." I say quietly, gathering my hat and winter jacket. Roxy follows suit and we make our way out. "We'll meet up later?"

"Of course." She says, than ever so gently brushes my cheek with her lips before heading off. Glancing at my watch I head off to tend to my appointment.

A lawyers office, I can't possibly imagine what might occur here, so I converse with the secretary briefly to get a feel of who may be on my Post-it. She's not very helpful, but that's to be expected in these situations. Looking around the space I notice a very modern décor, which is very stark and cold. An arrangement of leather furnishings that I'm fairly certain have never been sat on, nor the Persian rug that anchors the arrangement been stepped on. I pace a little and check the time again. It seems so odd that I'd have a Post-it here and there doesn't appear to be anyone in need of assistance, and then it hits me. Maybe it's actually going to happen outside. I make a dash for the elevator and curse under my breath as I step off the lift into utter chaos. It's been a very long time since I've screwed up an appointment and this badly, but I only have the information provided to go by.

Making my way through the gathered crowd, I nonchalantly stroke the injured man's arm and just as quickly, he slumps over and the paramedic, who had been working on him realises that he crashed, covers him quickly before moves onto the next person. Had I not appeared it looks as though the paramedic had it under control and he would have survived, but his soul would have decayed to the point he would eventually wish he were dead, and probably take his own life. His soul now stands beside me and I direct him away from the madness towards a more secluded area so that no one will notice the inevitable lightshow that's soon to follow. I find it strange how utterly amazing and beautiful the crossing over experience looks, so much so that I can see why Betty had wanted, or couldn't wait to be a part of it. I still have so much that I enjoy, I always get a slight knot in my stomach before opening that envelope, because one day I will find my very last assignment tucked within, and I dread it so much, even though I will hopefully see Lucy and Rosie again, I have so much to stick around for. Especially right now.

"This is so utterly amazing!" the man says as he is drawn towards it. "What is it exactly?"

"I honestly don't know." I reply simply. I've never thought to ask anyone. All I've ever known is that it's basically catered to that individual's desire or desires, I'm not exactly sure which. He seems very happy, I can see shadows, perhaps loved ones, I'm not sure, just as everything seems to come into focus, its gone almost as quickly as it opened for him. With a sigh of relief, knowing I have quite a few things to do before I leave, I head home.

Sitting at my cluttered desk, I work through the many piles of papers that have magically accumulated on the desktop. Determined to see the top of my desk I take a quick breather, and grab a glass of juice from the fridge. I hear the familiar swish of the customary internal envelope that's pushed under my door. It's usually a daily event, but it's thicker this time indicating that the week's appointments are inside. I finally get to the envelope and thumb through the contents, my eyes resting on a second envelope with my name neatly written, and a chill runs down my spine as it nearly slips from between my now shaky fingers. Could this encompass my final assignment? I sure as hell hope not and take a deep breath before opening it:

Rube Sofer,

Our records indicate that you have served in our office for over seventy-five years. We congratulate you on your outstanding service we are writing to inform you that your quota has nearly been attained. Having said that, we have been in various meetings regarding your current situation, which I am sure you will agree is very unique, and the decision reached is unanimous, we have considered extending your quota. Enclosed is all the necessary paperwork pertaining to the above request, all require your signature. The decision is entirely yours and our office shall respect your wishes. Please consider our formal request and return completed paperwork within fourteen business days.

Sincerely,  
Lydia Vincent

My heart seems to restart and I stare at the page in disbelief. How soon would all of this have been over? I've always known that we only have so much time in life as in unlife, I just never imagined having to face that situation so soon after things have started to fall into place. How many more Post-its? I don't even stop myself from thinking about the fact that that man could have been my last soul, and yet at the same time I am completely aware that there must always be two reapers in such a case. Dropping my head in my hands I read through the accompanying paperwork, which reveals the reason why I have no Post-its this coming week, the week I chose for some time to myself. How typical, that something so screwy would have to happen now, at least in the sense I know the answers. There appears to be a catch, however, that I will not be told what my new quota is.

"Figures." I say under my breath to the empty room. Preparing everything for Roxy, I add a number where I may be reached and only in an absolute emergency, not to be used if Mason messes up either and she knows this, but I always stress said fact. Closing my planner with a heavy sigh, I decide to get some air and drop the day planner at Roxy's, just slip it in the mail slot. I thought that I had made up my mind, knew without a doubt what I want. But I can't help but think what if what I want, isn't what I need? I gently tap her door, expecting her to be out, I can't expect her to drop whatever she's doing just for me. I can see the concern in her expression as soon as she opens the door. I suppose my burden is written all over my face.

"Rube. What is it?" she asks stepping aside.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." I cannot help but say. I hadn't called first, which is something that I would normally do.

"Never. Can I get you something?" she asks as I remove my snow kissed shoes and jacket. She holds out her arm and wraps it around my waist, leading me into the kitchen.

"I'm actually fine." I reply in a quiet tone.

"Well I'm going to have a cup of coffee. You'll join me for a cup?" I nod as I sit at the table while she prepares the water. Sitting across from me she looks at me for what seems like a fairly long time before speaking. "So what brings you here?"

"This." I reply simply and put the envelope on the table. She stares at it for a moment before I nod for her to open it and read its contents, which she does, and I can see her face fall.

"And you have just under two weeks to decide?"

"Yes."

"But I'm presuming that you've already made up your mind. Am I right?"

"I have an idea of what I would like to do." I reply as the coffee maker stops. She gets up and makes the coffee, retuning to the table and setting a mug in front of me.

"They won't tell you your new quota if you accept? So they get to keep you in limbo for however long?"

"Yes, it's been how many years already. Things have only begun to make sense and I'd be uprooted. George isn't ready to deal with every little thing that being a reaper entails. Yes, I know that you are the prefect candidate to take my place, and have been wonderful." I pause, reality taking its toll.

"If you've already decided, then why are you here?" she asks looking very intently at me. Searching my eyes for what I am unsure of.

"I came to give you the assignments for the coming week and seek your advice. I'm not making a decision based solely on what I want; I'm making a decision that effects two people. We don't know what tomorrow brings, your quota could be just around the corner." She opens her mouth to say something, but stops just short. Instead she lets the tears she had been fighting make their way down her cheeks. I reach across the table and wipe them away with my thumb.

"So you're leaving then?"

"I don't know. My first thought was to sign everything. There is too damn much for me here to want to that promotion."

"But what of Lucy and Rosie?"

"I thought about them, but as selfish as this sounds, I will see them again. When the time is right. I found Rosie once, I was able to explain my actions, let her know the things I never thought imaginable. At the very least I was there to say goodbye." I say holding onto her hand.

"What happens if you sign all those documents and somewhere down the line change your mind?" I look down at the table for a moment then into her eyes. "You'll end up miserable, waiting for that last Post-it. Longing for it so that you too can have your happy ending." She looks at me intensely as if studying me and somehow makes me believe that she's right.

"They didn't tell me when or which Post-it will be my last. It couldn't be too far off. Especially if they are giving me fourteen days, business days no less, to dot the i's and cross the t's." I try to sound methodical, even if it's killing me. Roxy squeezes my hand reassuringly and I try to smile. I stand and take the empty mugs to the sink and rinse them quickly.

"I know that this is cliché, but you have to trust that the kinks will work themselves out. I know you've already made up your mind, and I'm not going to try and change it. I respect you far too much to even try. Besides, it would be for purely selfish reasons and that wouldn't be fair to you." She smiles and wraps her arms lovingly around me.

"I almost forgot. I come bearing the one gift I know you dread."

"Rube!" she says as she stands and sits on the edge of the coffee table. "I thought you'd have dropped it in my box or something, not spoil our time together reminding me that you're going away for a week, which reminds me." She says with a slight pout and turning to a desk that sits under the large window. "This is for you. Don't read it till you get to your little secluded cabin in the woods." She hands me an envelope and I reach out and cup her cheek in my hand, I lean in towards her, I can smell the fragrance she is wearing, jasmine mixed with vanilla, and brush her lips with my own.

"You're right, but I have to get going. I have an early start tomorrow morning." We stand and she walks me to the foyer.

"Just remember one thing in your decision making process. This is your unlife; don't do something because you think it's the right thing to do. Make your choice your own. Okay?" she kisses me before taking the planner filled with the up coming appointments.

"I will." I reply grabbing one last kiss before walking through the gently snow dusted streets home.

I know she's right. I know that in essence it is myself who I should please and know that I'm not disappointing anyone. Going through my mental list, I double check my bags, make sure that everything that I will need for a week alone is present and accounted for. Roxy's words "Make your choice your own"; fill my mind, as my initial decision seems so far away. I had prepared to sign the documents, not for myself entirely, but those who need me now. Settling myself in bed, I stare up at the ceiling and think about the mistakes I've made that no doubt had very negative consequences, putting my death aside, of course. But the damage caused by those decisions will never be repaired. Finally leaving all thoughts aside, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, letting sleep take over. I've had one heck of an emotional day.

I awake early this morning, fresh and ready to go. I add the extra paperwork to my luggage, quickly pack the truck, and head north. I make fairly good time, as I've managed to by-pass the morning rush hour traffic that can tie you up and set you back hours. Stopping at a gas station, I fill the truck and get a newspaper, a cup of coffee, and a piece of cherry pie from the adjacent diner. Sitting at a vacant table, I open the paper. I don't want to read the obits, but it's such a habit that I quickly scan them nonetheless, before turning to my favourite section the crossword puzzle. Finishing up my coffee, I head back to my truck and the open road.

Arriving at the cabin, I unload the truck. Before getting settled, I open the pre-made package of soup and put it on low while I unpack, put on some soft music and light a fire in the cast iron woodstove. Setting the table, I look out the window and catch a glimpse of the shimmering snow as it swirls and is caught on the windows ledge creating a crystal like web. I can hear the brisk wind that no doubt wraps itself around the tress as their naked branches reach up to the night's silver moon. I pour a glass of wine and enjoy dinner. Tonight I will forget about the extra envelope tucked in my bag and concentrate on enjoying this night as my own, which I begin after I've washed and put away the dishes. Going to one of my bags, I pull out the envelope Roxy had given me to read once I had gotten settled. I also place a CD I brought with me into the player, pour myself some brandy and settle myself in one of the great comfortable overstuffed armchairs and open the letter.

_  
The lamp is burning low upon my tabletop,  
__The snow is softly falling.  
__The air is still within the silence of my room,  
__I hear your voice softly calling._

_If I could only have you near,  
__To breathe a sigh or two.  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love,  
__On this winter night with you._

_The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead,  
__My glass is almost empty.  
__I read again between the lines upon the page,  
__The words of love you sent me.  
__  
If I could know within my heart,  
__That you were lonely too.  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love,  
__Upon this winter night with you._

_The fire is dying now, my lamp is growing dim,  
__The shades of night are lifting.  
__The morning light steals across my windowpane,  
__Where webs of snow are drifting.  
__  
If I could only have you near,  
__To breathe a sigh or two.  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love,  
__And to be once again with you.  
__To be once again with you._

After reading the letter Roxy wrote I cannot help but spend the next day thinking of her as I walk on the freshly snow covered ground. Why hadn't she agreed to accompany me? Or on the other hand, could it truly be a good thing? After all, time and space away makes for a better homecoming, I smile at the thought as I walk down to the lake. It hasn't yet begun the process of freezing yet, but still adds to the natural beauty around me. I dust the snow off a fallen log and sit for a moment looking out across the waters expanse. It's still fairly early, but the sun is beginning its decent, creating a beautiful hue in the sky that I could never do justice trying to describe, something akin to the lightshows that those who pass on experience.

With the last of the dishes washed, dried, and put away, I finally decide to break into the envelope, at least it wasn't the first thing I did when I arrived, and while I know I should just leave it till I get home I'm curious to see what's expected of me should I agree to have my quota extended. Soft piano instrumental plays in the background as I pour the amber liquid into a short goblet before settling myself in that old comfortable chair and begin to read through the enclosed documents. Initially, I had thought to sign them and continue onwards as I have now for how many years has it been? Seventy-nine, but there are times when it feels as though I'm still just gaining my bearings as if I only became undead yesterday, but my thoughts are interrupted by a tapping on the cabin's front door. Perhaps it's a lost hiker, I think as I make my way to the door. I check to see who it is before opening the door and my heart is caught in my throat.

"Roxy!"

"May I? It's damn nippy out here." She says with a smile.

"How did you? What about the Post-its?"

"George gave me a lift and I gave them their Post-its. If they mess up, they know they are answering to me. Enough said." She replies and drops her bag as I envelope her in my arms. "You aren't mad that I crashed your little getaway are you?"

"No, not at all." I reply in utter disbelief that she's here and in my arms.


	2. The Fulfilment of My Quota

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.  
Characters: Roxy/Rube, Daisy, Georgia, Mason  
Genre: Some Romance in a clichéd manner/not sure what else  
Abstract: After Roxy's arrival, everything starts to fall neatly into place and Rube reaffirms his decision.

The translation of Homer's Odyssey used in this fanfiction is from Penguin Books. Full citation:  
Homer. Trans by E. V. Rieu. The Odyssey. London. Penguin Books. 1946.

The Fulfilment of My Quota and What's to Follow

As Roxy settles in, I sneak into the living room area and push the coffee table back against the sofa to create more space. Then I grab any and all cushions and pillows I can find and place them on the floor in front of the fireplace. I quickly find some soft background music and light the oil lamp as well before going into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine, wine glasses, some cheese, crackers and grapes to go with the wine. I set the tray on the coffee table, place the glasses and wine beside it and find a couple of blankets. I add the final log to the fire and I'm just in the middle of shifting the logs around with the cast iron poker when Roxy emerges from the bedroom. She finds a place to lounge upon the mini cushion/pillow mountain and smiles up at me. I place the poker back in its holder, make my way towards her and gently kiss the top of her head, inhaling the scent of the jasmine she wears, before finding a place of my own and pouring the wine.

"Thank you." She raises her glass towards me, "cheers." She adds and takes a sip, I follow suit and put the glass back on the table with a soft clink. We stay in a wonderful, comfortable silence, both of us staring at the fireplace as the flames lick the logs in their consuming dance of golden, orange and reddish hues. I look at her for a moment, not to appear to be studying her, but there's something different about her. She's not usually easy to read and I can tell that she has something important on her mind, which I can tell weighs her heart and that she needs to talk to me about it, the topic of which I am fairly certain I already know. She takes a much-needed breath, as I'm sure she happened to see the opened envelope on the kitchen table when she entered the cabin. When something as heavy as that is on one's mind, it's difficult, to say the least to not want to discuss it.

"Rube, are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?" she inquires as she sits comfortably, picking up a blanket and draping it over her legs before reaching out for her glass and taking a sip. I find myself peering over the rim of my glass and watch her face as it's illuminated by the fire's soft glow. She knows the answers; that I had long decided what I wanted, even after seeking her thoughts on the subject.

"Roxy, I've made my decision. Signed the papers, all that's to be done is send them back upon returning home. I think that right now," I emphases the now part, "there are far too many people who count on me. Need me. There's you, Georgia, Daisy, and even our Mason that need me here." I reply as I take a deep breath.

"This is going to sound strange, but I cannot help but think that you may only have a year with us." She tilts her head and stares into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Or perhaps another hundred." I put in, causing a frown to weave its way onto her painted lips.

"Perhaps." She agrees with a nod and a frown, knowing how difficult this decision is for me. "Long enough to resent your decision as your friends and loved ones leave you." I know that she cannot help stating the truth and I always respect her for that.

"I really think for me it's better to stick around. There are so many things that I love. An extension, no matter how long or short is a blessing. And Roxy, not a word to the others." I say with a bright smile and a very soft sigh as I put my glass on the coffee table that I had strategically pushed towards the sofa earlier. Roxy smiles and moves closer to me, I respond by holding my arms out towards her, inviting her to wrap herself within. We lounge comfortably and watch as the fire dies down, turning the last log into soft glowing embers that will soon become ash, and leave us in that funny grey darkness, save for the single oil lamp on the table in the corner.

"So what brought you here?"

"You." She replies kissing my chin. "I thought about your little suggestion, and it occurred to me that for the first time in how many years has it been, that you might want my company. Plus, I didn't think that you should be spending your time contemplating a future that no one, well except death, and maybe the fates, know." She closes her eyes as she holds my hands in hers resting them on her stomach and rests her head on my chest.

Falling asleep on a mini mountain of cushions and pillow's is not something that I would recommend. Awaking early this morning, I try not to wake Roxy, who is still asleep comfortably. Ever so gently, I manage to untangle myself and make my way to the kitchen to get the coffee on and make some breakfast.

"Morning." I hear her soft voice, still heavy with sleep.

"Morning." I reply with a warm smile as I open a package of bacon and grab a couple of eggs to make an omelette.

"You spoil me you know that right?" she says returning my smile.

"I know. Part of why you like me so much." I wink and gently kiss her temple.

"Who said anything about liking?" she replies with an impish expression. I know what she means, as her actions speak volumes and I'm fairly certain that she feels for me what I feel for her, but has one little roadblock, for some reason she isn't or doesn't allow herself to be free enough to express those emotions. Setting the table, Roxy returns to the kitchen and pours the coffee.

"So what do you have in mind for today?" she inquires in a happy tone.

"I'm not really sure. We could go into town and pick up a few things." I suggest.

"That sounds like a good idea." She nods and helps me take the plates to the table. "This is fabulous." she exclaims. "Remind me why you eat out so much?"

"Cooking for one isn't as fun as for two." I reply with a wink.

With the dishes washed, dried, and put away, we dress and prepare ourselves to go into town. I've almost forgot how much I love it up here. The air is so much crisper and fresh, the snow somehow whiter, and the mountains, what can I say? Gorgeous.

"I've never been up here." Roxy says as she looks out the window as I drive to the closest town. "How long exactly have you been coming up here?"

"Let's see. I found it while on assignment. I suppose it was the summer of nineteen fifty-six when going to cottages was the thing to do. Lots of young love in these mountains." I add recalling the many times over I'd be walking through the woods only to stumble upon a young couple in love. Which in many ways was one of the main reasons that I vacation, if you will, in the winter. The time of year where I may stumble upon the odd skier or hiker, I let my smile widen at the thought as I find a parking space outside the town's general store.

With a cart full of groceries, Roxy and I load up the truck and head back to the cabin. It's beginning to snow again, the big fluffy kind of flakes that kids can count, and that sick to your eyelashes. Roxy smiles suddenly, I can just see the corner of her lips turn upwards.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just happy to have you around is all. You know that I respect you. I just really don't think I could ever handle the crew as it is. I mean Mason drives me nuts with his constant annoying quips. Daisy, well she's quite a piece of work, somewhere inside there is a heart, I've yet to see it. And let's put it this way, George is so much like you in personality it's scary, I don't think I'd be able to handle that. To top them off, I'd be getting a new reaper, which is just way too much to deal with. Rube, how do you do it?" She asks simply as I pull the truck into the driveway.

"I've been doing it for a very long time. You just find the method that works for you and the wrinkles get ironed." I reply as we get the groceries from the truck and take them inside where we will most likely hold ourselves up for the remainder of the week. "I'd like to show you something amazing." I say as we finish putting the groceries away and Roxy starts to pull things out for dinner.

"What is it?" she asks trying to get the needed veggies out of their respective plastic bags and wash them, despite my constant distraction.

"Well we have to go for a little walk for me to show you." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the back of her neck.

"After dinner?" she replies with a laugh. "Get out of my kitchen." She adds with a bright smile.

"Are you sure?" I whisper in her ear. She looks up for a moment before answering in that let me think about it manner.

"Uh-yeah I'm sure. I said that I was making dinner. Now scoot!" she untangles herself from my grasp and begins cutting the veggies.

"I'll get the fire going for this evening." I say over my shoulder as I head into the living room and begin to get the kindling from the wood cupboard beside the fireplace. "Music?" I add.

"Sounds like a good idea." She replies as I start to smell onions being sautéed. "So you're keeping everything from them? Rube do you think that's fair?" she asks as she continues preparing the chicken.

"Fair or not, I think it's for the best." I reply as the fire gets going. I never thought to discuss it with the members of my team; I only felt it fair to discuss it with Roxy, and only because of what's finally started between us. I couldn't make a rash decision, when the outcome wasn't only going to affect me. Frederick never discussed his last Post-it with me, one day it just happened and that internal envelope has continued to arrive under my door ever since that evening. I've always just felt that that's the way it was done, very Victorian like when I come to think about it. "Are you sure you don't need help with making dinner?" I ask going to the cupboard and getting the needed plates.

"I'm sure." She replies and puts the chicken in the oven. I finish adding candles and serviettes to the place setting. She glances from the door.

"Looking very nice." Her smile is bright as she leans casually against the open doorframe holding out a glass of wine.

"Thank you." I say gently taking it from her.

"So how far is this walk? Or is it a hike?"

"A bit of a hike. I was going to make hot cocoa to take along with us."

"And what exactly tells you that I'm an outdoorsy person?"

"I just know." I reply simply and we return to the living room and sit in front of the fire. It's nice to have someone to share the things that you like to do, like sit in front of a fire in a secluded cabin in the woods and read. I open my book as Roxy motions for me to let her sit with me.

"Read to me?" she lifts my arm and drapes it over her shoulder and rests her cheek on my chest.

"You're dinner won't get burnt?"

"Nope, got the timer all set. It's all good." She smiles and I grab a blanket, drape it over our legs and open the book to where I left off.

"You don't even know what I've been reading." I say in a playful tone.

"That doesn't matter. I've read it a long time ago. I just want to hear your voice." She replies with a sigh. So I begin reading from Homer's _The Odyssey_:

_Chuckling as she went, the old woman bustled upstairs to tell her mistress that her beloved husbandwas in the house. Her legs moved so fast that she almost tripped over her feet. She stood at the bedside and said: 'Wake up, Penelope, dear child, and see with your very own eyes what you've longed for all these days. Odysseus has come and is home after all of these years. And he's killed the arrogant Suitors who turned his whole house inside out, ate up his wealth, and bullied his son.i_

As I read, I pause to see how my audience is holding up. Roxy is still pressed against me and awake, hanging onto every word. It's a nice combination, Roxy and I, a warm fire, soft music, wine and the smell of dinner.

_But Odysseus and Penelope, after they had enjoyed the pleasure of love, turned to the pleasure of talk. The noble Queen told him all she had endured in his home, watching that destructive gang of Suitors at their work, of all the cattle and fat sheep that they had slaughtered in pursuit of her, of all the jars they had emptied of wine.ii_

I pause as the ding of the oven signals that the chicken is cooked, as is everything else, which somehow I wish wasn't till the end of the chapter.

"I better get that." She says as she reluctantly rises to her feet and heads to the kitchen, I follow close behind and help her take the dishes to the table. I pour the wine and we sit down to a lovely dinner. After dinner we clear the dishes, wash, dry and put them away before I start the hot cocoa.

"You still up for the walk?" I ask and she smiles her response with a nod.

"How many layers do I need to wear to keep warm?" she inquires.

"As many as you think you need." I reply, not knowing myself how cold it is. I finish making the cocoa, fill the thermoses and get my winter socks and boots on.

I lead her through the moonlit snowy trail to the place I had stumbled upon on one of my many night walks. I had never imagined a time when I would have the chance to share this amazing find with anyone. I don't need the flashlight that I tucked into the little bag as the moon provides the most beautiful light source, I couldn't have asked for a better night.

"We're almost there." I say as Roxy hangs onto my hand and I lead her up to the clearing. "Close your eyes."

"But I'll fall over my feet." She protests.

"No you won't. Besides, I'm here to catch you." I add with a big, bright smile. She nods ands closes her eyes, letting me guide her towards the view. I set the bag down and prepare myself for her reaction. I just know that she'll be blown away. "Open your eyes."

For someone who has never seen this view, you would think you died and had gone to heaven. It's a clearing just out of the woods, something akin to a shelf that's oh I'd say thirty feet above the lake. The thickly snow covered mountains on the other side of the lake reflect the moons sliver light, causing a diamond effect on the crystal like snow. It's quite; save for the hooting of an owl, the odd single wolf howling at the moon, the crisp air smells like more snow, and the snow on the ground crunches under our heavy boots.

"Wow!" the only thing she can utter and let me tell you that I've never experienced Roxy speechless. "This is spectacular!" she adds and I just watch her and let myself experience the view, the beauty, and the experience through her.

"I thought you might like it." I say quietly and make my way towards her, wrap my arms around her and kiss her cool cheek. "You want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." She replies and I open the bag to get the thermoses and pour the still steaming liquid into the top. "Thanks." She says, after I hand it to her. "And to think that we have to head back to the grind tomorrow." She sighs loudly. I almost wish that we could stay up here alone forever, but that wouldn't be feasible, we have responsibility and I have the rest of my crew to return to. We stay for a while longer; basking in the night and its wondrous beauty for as long as we can stay warm, then head back to the cabin and the warmth of a fire, more wine and conversation.

I had long cleaned up the mountain of cushions and pillows, so tonight I thought I'd just move the sofa closer to the fire. Roxy seems happy with the idea as she emerges from the bedroom with an approving smile, dressed in her pyjamas and a fluffy bathrobe, I cannot help but smile.

"I just thought that I would change. I was hopping that you would finish the story." She adds with a smile. I nod in response, slightly surprised that she wants me to continue. There really is nothing like this, I think to myself as she goes to the kitchen for a few things to snack on and returns to sit in my arms and finish the story.

"Where was I?" I ask as though I don't recall. Roxy giggles.

"Didn't we finish Odysseus and Penelope's interlude? We should be moving on to the resolution of the feud." She tilts her head quizzically.

"Oh yes, that's right."

_And now Cyllenian Hermes began to summon the souls of the Suitors from the palace, holding in his hand the splendid golden wand that he can use at will to cast a spell on men's eyes or wake them from sleep.iii_

I stop reading as Roxy turns in my arms and reaches out for the glass on the table. A quick break, I follow suit and grab a couple chips as well.

"When was the first time you read this?" I ask her as she sits up.

"I was in high school the first time. I don't think it had the same meaning as it did later on when I was in collage."

"What was your favourite subject?" I ask as I take a few more chips.

"I liked quite a few subjects. You know that I loved dance, but I also liked English and art history."

"What did you want? What was your passion?"

"I would have loved to be a dance teacher or a choreographer." She replies with a sad sigh that strikes a chord within me.

"What's stopping you?" I ask, never knowing the full extent to which being killed by your own invention can effect you.

"Oh Rube things have changed. In many ways I'm different. My death helped, or shaped me and I've learned so many things. For the first time in a very long while, I can honestly say that I'm happy." She replies leaning in towards me and capturing my no doubt salty lips with hers.

"And we shall far too soon be returning to reality." I sigh softly in her ear.

"We're almost done the story. Would you like me to finish reading it?"

"Would you like to?" I ask, fairly sure that she'd rather listen tonight. She confirms my suspicion by shaking her head no, and wrapping herself in my arms. I pick up the book from the coffee table, where I had set it while we took our little break. Returning to the story, a relatively short chapter and we were already half way through before our little interlude.

_But at this moment Zeus flung a flaming thunderbolt which fell in front of the bright-eyed Daughter of that formidable Sire. Athene called out to Odysseus: 'Odysseus, favourite of Zeus, resourceful son of Laertes, hold your hand! Stop fighting your countrymen, in case you incur the wrath of Zeus the Thunderer.'_

_Odysseus obeyed her, and his heart rejoiced. Then Pallas Athene, Daughter of aegis-bearing Zeus, still using Mentor's form and voice for her disguise, established peace between the two sides.iv_

"I forgot how much I enjoyed the classics." Roxy says with a yawn. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Your welcome. Tomorrow is an early day. I know did most of the clean up today, but there are a few things that still have to be done before we leave tomorrow." I smile and I tidy up with Roxy's help before we retire for the night.

I'm not surprised by the early morning snowfall. It's beautiful the way the snow's thick flakes drift listlessly until it finds its landing place. I make breakfast and we finish up cleaning before packing the truck.

"I really don't want to go back."

"Neither do I." I reply, as we make sure the cabin is locked up tightly and head off to the snow covered open road. It's funny how it doesn't feel like a long drive and we stop at the gas station/diner I had on my way up to fill up the truck and have lunch.

"So, we'll have dinner with the crew this evening?" Roxy asks over lunch. I nod my ascent.

"I'm going to have to see how they did without either of us. You never know, you and I may just be surprised. I know George will be fine, and I'm fairly certain that Daisy did her job as well. Is it possible that Mason didn't mess up?" Roxy looks at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well he knows what's going to happen if he does." She replies with a very interesting smile. I cannot help the chuckle. "What?" she inquires taking a sip of coffee.

"I hope you didn't." I trail off and let her tell me what she did to ensure the smoothness of the past few days.

"Let's just say he wouldn't find it very comfortable and no amount of drugs or alcohol will be able to dampen the pain." She says with a confident grin. I'm almost afraid of what she might have in store for the poor lad.

"But in all seriousness. I think that you ought to tell the others about that envelope. Let them know, you know?" she says as she gets some money from her wallet for lunch, I go to add my share. "I have it." She says.

"If I tell them then there will be questions. Questions that I don't have, nor do I think I will ever find the answers to." I say as we head back to the truck.

"I know, but don't you think that George needs to know."

"Why does George need to know?"

"I didn't really stress the other two, because I doubt that it would eve occur to them that this could happen to them. She's so much like you, I could see this happening to her and without prior knowledge of the possibility she will no doubt have wished she had this ace in her pocket."

"Frederick never discussed his final Post-it. One day he asked me to accompany him on one of his reaps, which I knew was strange to begin with, but I accompanied him nonetheless. After he took his last soul, he nodded towards me as the poor chap met his demise and took his place. I hadn't any inclination that I had been chosen for the middle management position. I knew that I wouldn't be told when the final promotion is to take place, and now I've somehow bypassed that road for a while at least."

"Yes, and you have a chance to do and enjoy that much more." She adds stifling a yawn.

"Am I keeping you awake?" I smile as she shakes her head.

"Just all of that fresh air." She replies. "Please Rube, tell George. At the very least, she'll understand."

"She might." I agree as I turn into the paved driveway to her apartment. "Home sweet home for you." I say as I help her with her bags.

"Won't you come in for a coffee or something?" she inquires.

"I'm good. I just need to get settled before dinner this evening. I'll see you tonight." I add holding onto her for as long as I can.

"See you tonight." She smiles brightly before kissing me goodbye.

Despite the supposed environmental movement towards cleaner air, the air here hardly seems as crisp, or fresh as up in the mountains. I smile as I enter the restaurant where my reapers await my arrival. I take my time and observe them for a moment before making my way to our quasi-office. Georgia sits beside Mason, his arm is draped over her shoulder. Roxy sits beside her, not surprisingly as she tends to like that particular side of the booth. Daisy occupies the spot beside my regular place. They seem very animated in their conversation as I make my presence known, via the customary clearing of my throat.

"Welcome back Rube." George says with a sweet smile. I actually missed her while I was away. I even find that I've missed Daisy and Mason. Daisy stands, allowing me to occupy my usual place.

"So how was your trip?" George presses, probably in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"It was interesting." I reply giving Roxy a wink, which she returns with a knowing smile. We talk about my trip for a little while, long enough for Kiffany to take our orders and return with them, before I get into the deeper stuff.

"So how did everything go?" I inquire, half expecting to hear that Mason did something absolutely insane, which would be the norm

"Well I double teamed with him." George answers, "not that I thought he couldn't handle it. My Post-its happened to be near his and around the same time. It just made sense." She added. I have to admit that I'm pleasantly surprised and pleased to hear that everything went smoothly while I was away. It then occurs to me that they don't need me. How is it that something so simple as staying on for however long that is suddenly so difficult? I think Roxy senses my reaction. I'm as pleased as any 'dad' would be that his 'kids' haven't killed each other while he was away, but by the same token, they have displayed that they don't really need a 'dad'. Roxy gives me a warm smile that indicates that I've still made the right decision. I nod, letting her know that I'm going to tell Georgia.

"Are we getting our Post-its tonight?" Daisy asks, breaking the silence that has fallen on the group.

"No, Daisy. I don't have tomorrows Post-its for you as of yet. I've only just unpacked. After dinner this evening I shall prepare them."

"Really? Thank goodness, I thought I was going to get stuck with a midnight reap or something." She smiles. "Hey you guys want to catch a movie or something?" she inquires.

"I'm in." Mason exclaims happily.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." George adds.

"Uh Georgia, you and I need to talk. Perhaps you can catch a movie another time?" she looks at me for a moment then at Daisy and Mason.

"Have fun guys, I'll see you later tonight at home." She doesn't seem too disappointed to be missing the film. Daisy and Mason make their way out. Roxy hangs back for a moment I nod that it's okay.

"I'll catch you later?" she says with a warm smile as she stands and quickly steals a kiss before making her way out. George looks at me for a long moment.

"Something's happened to you. You've been very different around us, when you left, but this evening in particular. What's up?" she folds her hands on the tabletop in front of her and leans in towards me.

"You're right. I've been distant, under some unforeseen stress I suppose." I say quietly.

"But I thought the time away from us would have alleviated the coldness I've been sensing from you." She says and I now she why Roxy wanted me to at the very least tell her.

"Well this isn't the easiest thing to tell you and it was probably one of the most difficult decisions that I've ever had to make." I say in a quiet, even tone.

"Right before I left for my trip, I received notification that my last Post-it was on its way."

"And you didn't tell us?" she raises her voice slightly.

"I'll tell you what I told Roxy. Last Post-its aren't something that are discussed, they just happen." I say simply.

"So no goodbyes?"

"I thought that it would be easier for you guys."

"What? I've lost so much in these past few years, you mean to tell me that I'm about to lose you as well?"

"No, you're not going to lose me."

"But you just said that you're last Post-it was just around the corner. How?"

"I was offered an extension on my quota."

"You never mentioned that before."

"It isn't a normal occurrence." I begin to explain. "The internal envelope arrived the day before I was depart."

"That explains you're aloofness." She says under her breath.

"Well it was hard and I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want any of you to think that you were keeping me here. In fact, I don't even know how long the extension is for. It could be a year, or another hundred."

"You've chosen to stay?"

"Yes, I thought it best." I reply.

"But you don't look very happy about it."

"I've given up a lot when I got this position. But I've also gained quite a bit, the crew and with it you. I have never encountered anyone quite like you, and you've evolved into a mature young woman. Yes, you will always be eighteen to the rest of us, but you've taught me things that I doubt I would have ever learned and I thank you for that."

"Rube, it is I who should be thanking you. You have no idea the crap you put up with when it comes to me. I've been nothing but a pain in your side. I've been mouthy, rude, what's the word Delores put on my placement? Oh yeah, insolent and she also wrote that I had no respect for authority."

"You were only what you knew yourself to be. Georgia, you've grown tremendously since then." I smile and she smiles back at me. She'll never know that she was my second chance. Yes, she had already moulded herself into a young woman with all defences up, never expecting much from others, probably because she had been let down more times than she could ever count. When first we met all I could do was gain enough of her trust to show her that she was, she is so much more. It's not just George who's been my second chance, but all of my reapers. I'm proud to see how well they now work together, and had I chosen that promotion, they would have been okay. However, with so much left in this world to still enjoy, I shall continue to enjoy them until my new quota runs out.

i Homer. The Odyssey. (London: 1946), p. 344 (5-9).  
ii ibid. p. 352 (300-305).  
iii ibid. p. 355 (1-4).  
iv ibid. p. 370 (539-548).


End file.
